


Understandings

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Goddesses, Hair Braiding, Nature Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Te Fiti’s favor follows Moana everywhere she goes. But it’s more than that. A song on the wind. Abundance for Moana and her tribe. Flowers blooming everywhere she goes. Moana feels the affection that the goddess has for her.Somehow, she feels the same. And hopes Te Fiti knows.
Relationships: Te Fiti/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Understandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Moana felt the wind call her. It wasn’t insistent. More...inviting.

She heeded the call.

She left her foundling village behind, letting the vines and flowers carry her through the forest deep into the jungle. It was unknown, but she knew it was safe. Te Fiti would never lead her to the slaughter.

Soon enough she came to a clearing. Moss covered the large rock in the center. A rock that strangely looked like a bed. Light shone down, highlighting the There, looking just as natural and beautiful as ever, Te Fiti stood. She wasn’t towering as she had been at her island. Now, she was only slightly taller than Moana. Her confidence radiated like the sun. When she saw Moana, a bright sparkle came to her eyes. It was clear that she had been waiting for Moana.

The vines and flowers settled her down on the edge of the clearing. Moana appreciated it; it gave her the freedom to take those steps herself.

She walked through the grasses, savoring the feel of them on her feet. Moana stopped in front of the goddess hoping that she looked as confident as her.

They stood there, looking at each other. Then, carefully, Te Fiti reached out and stroked Moana’s cheek. Moana’s gut roiled in delight at the touch. It felt like pure life, electric against her skin. Moana reached up to take hold of Te Fiti’s hand. As she stroked Te Fiti’s hand, she felt at peace. Like it was the most right thing in the world.

Moana didn’t know how long they simply enjoyed the feel of each other. If she hadn’t guessed it before, she would know now that Te Fiti favored her beyond normal admiration.

The love was real.

Then, almost like a spell being broken, Te Fiti blinked before her lips quirked in that particular way that Moana remembered. She then gestured to the rock.

“You want...to sit with me?” Moana asked.

Te Fiti warmly nodded. She took a seat and again motioned for Moana to sit next to her.

Suddenly Moana was nervous. An all-powerful goddess was in love with her. And Moana loved her back.

...That was all that mattered. They loved each other. Moana had proved herself on her mission to restore Te Fiti. They were on equal footing, no matter what anyone said. Maybe, maybe that was part of why Te Fiti had chosen her.

Moana sat down, now curious as to what they would do next.

Her question was quickly answered as Te Fiti reached over and ran a hand through Moana’s hair. Moana shut her eyes as she savored the feeling of  _ life _ that radiated from Te Fiti. Then, to Moana’s surprise, Te Fiti began to braid her hair.

It was such a mortal action. It was very personal. Every twist of the braid was accentuated by a blooming flower and curling vines.

The wind picked up. A familiar song was on the breeze. It took a moment for Moana to realize that the tune was actually Te Fiti humming. There were no words, but a whisper tinged the notes. Moana wondered...could her tribe hear the song? Hear Te Fiti singing to her? Showing her love in ways that most simply wouldn’t understand.

Moana wanted to give back. So, now, she began to sing. Her voice was out of sync for a few moments as she tried to adjust to match pitch.

Te Fiti’s gentle smile grew. Suddenly the song on the wind shifted, harmonies joining Moana’s voice in a twirling mix of sounds. The wind could have easily overpowered her voice, and she also could’ve sang above it. Could’ve. But that wasn’t what their relationship was. They worked in tandem to achieve something that neither could do by themselves.

The wildlife around them began to join in. The whistling of birds, the cries of wild cats, the croaking of frogs all came together in a melody that only Moana understood.

Soon, too soon, Moana’s hair was done up in a variety of braids. The flowers and vines were placed just so to look natural without overpowering. The wind died down, the song fading into the breeze. Moana let out one last note before she, too, ended her song.

Te Fiti pulled back and simply watched Moana. Moana wasn’t sure what to do for a few moments. She wanted to show Te Fiti that she cared…

Suddenly, she had an idea. Moana knew her next action wouldn’t make much sense to the goddess, but the action afterwards would show her affection.

Moana pressed her fingers against her fingertips, then reached over and laid her fingers against Te Fiti’s own lips. Te Fiti, as she expected, didn’t seem to understand as she looked between Moana and her fingers curiously.

It was fine. It was more for Moana’s benefit.

Moana stood from the rock and made her way to the edge of the clearing. Hanging from a nearby tree was a fruit, a paupau. She swiftly broke it open and, nodding to the goddess, proceeded to take several seeds and plant them around the clearing.

Moana walked back over to the rock as the goddess stood. The sun suddenly shone strangely brightly through the canopy. She looked up to realize that the branches had parted to shine down more on them.

Te Fiti bent down then to come face-to-face with Moana. Then, with a quirk in her smile, she kissed the tips of her fingers before laying her fingers against Moana’s lips.

Moana nearly jolted at the flood of what just felt like overwhelming energy flooded her. The taste of sweet fruits and the smell of flowers and sunshine cradled Moana.

Again, Moana took Te Fiti’s hand in her own. Te Fiti was practically shining now. There were a few things Moana wished she could do with her, that another mortal would understand. Again, it was fine. The romance would be unconventional, to be sure. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
